


The Best Friend's Benefit

by Leo_Kami_Sama



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Rough Sex, Sluts, Smutt, So much smut, What Have I Done, Yaoi, You Have Been Warned, male on male action, please give me feedback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_Kami_Sama/pseuds/Leo_Kami_Sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That First Night On the Couch</p>
<p>Leon and Zack have been friends since childhood. They're in their last year of high school now. But one night of drinking showed the lust that they held for each other. They became what you would call, "friends with benefits". But now, it wasn't enough for Leon. He wanted a real relationship with dates and cuddling falling in love. Will Zack let him go? Or with the infatuation that he holds for Leon not allow him to give up their twisted romance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That First Night On the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've been role playing for a long time and I thought I'd try my hand at a solo story. So I hope you guys like it! Tell me whatcha think!

The pleasure, it was blissful. It sent Leon into a high. Although he wasn't quite sure how he had ended up in this situation, he wasn't complaining as he pinned his best friend down into the couch and just pounded into him. A night of drinking and teasing turned hot, and now both of the male's were calling each other's names out in ecstasy as they drew closer and closer to their climax. The night was long, exhausting for both men, but neither of them had regretted it the next morning.

Did they love each other? No. They were best friends, but neither felt anything more than that.  
But did they lust for one another? Absolutely.

Their first night together was now months ago. They were what you called Friends With Benefits and both of them were loving it. They took turns topping each other, making it into more of a competition. And they fucked all the time. At school, in Leon's car, in the shower, the couch on that first night. It was wrong. But it felt so right.

On this particular night, it was Zack who had called Leon over. Leon so much as walked through the door before Zack had him pushed up against the wall. The tall blonde gasped as Jack pinned his arms above his head, holding him against the wall with his body. Their lips met, and Leon could tell that he would be bottoming tonight. Zack was ravenous. Biting and sucking on his lips, hands running beneath his shirt and over his toned body. He had Leon shuddering against the wall as their hips move together, Leon pulling his own shirt off before removing Zack's as well. Neither of them were interested in teasing, that was never how they worked. 

Leon panted against Zack's shoulder as the male pulled his belt open and slid a hand down his pants. "Hah..." Leon moaned softly, feeling a lubed finger penetrate his body. Neither of them wanted to cause each other pain after all, so they were careful with preparation. But that was as far as Zack's kindness ran when it came to dominating. The two somehow ended up in the bedroom with Leon's hands tied to the bedframe, Zack pushing his legs up pushing into him. The pain was welcomed. Another long, lustful night, free of passion and feelings. It was great. But... It wasn't enough anymore. At least, not for Leon.  
When Leon woke up the next morning, his best friend was laying on top of his bare body, sleeping soundly. The blonde sighed as he found that his hands were still tied above his head, his arms aching. He didn't remember passing out, but he did remember Zack collapsing onto him. The big lug always forgot to take care of him in the heat of everything. Leon soon just pushed his foot into the bed and lifted his side so that Zack would just roll off of him. "Get off of me," Leon commented quietly, watching the male simply roll over and continue snoring. "Geez..."

After somehow managing to get his hands free and grab a pair of boxers, Leon headed into the bathroom and took a shower. He honestly hated using rope and his wrists were rubbed raw because of it, but it wasn't like he was going to argue with Zach while his pants were being yanked off.


	2. The 'Boyfriend's Shirt'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon's need for a real relationship starts to show.

It wasn't long before Zack stirred in his sleep, rolling onto his side and reaching his arm out. But he opened his eyes when he didn't find Leon laying with him, soon sighing as he sat up in the bed and glanced around. The male yawned, stretching his arms up above his head with a thick groan before he looked back at the frame of the bed. "Shit," he laughed, seeing the ropes and remembering that he hadn't untied Leon before passing out. He was a bit surprised that Leon managed to wiggle his arms free after all the yanking and pulling he had done to them during their night of ecstasy, but he didn't think too much on it. The raven-haired male simply crawled out of bed and made his way into the bathroom. 

Leon heard the shower start as he stood in the kitchen, cooking eggs for breakfast. He decided to really play up the "bottom's" role and even put on one of Zack's white button-down shirts after his shower. That and a pair of boxers would be his attire for the day, being as it was only Saturday, so he didn't see any need to wear anything else unless Zack wanted to go out today. The two had never really gone on a "date", though they had gone out to dinner and seen movies together. Zack was never very romantic and that just wasn't really their relationship anyway. 

Leon heard a very familiar and low chuckle as Zack moved into the kitchen, a smirk forming on his own lips. He glanced over his shoulder to see Zack smirking as well. "Why do you always steal my shirts when you come over?" Zack teased, walking over to Leon and turning so that he could lean back against the counter. He liked that Leon always cooked for him too.

The blonde chuckled as Zack teased him, just shrugging. "They're comfortable. And I don't see you complaining anyway. Last time all it did was give you a hard-on." Leon laughed as Zack rolled his eyes at him. "What? You don't like the cliche' 'boyfriend's shirt'?"

That made Zack smirk too. He reached out and pinched Leon's ass, causing the male to yelp before he just laughed, swatting the male's hand away. Zack opened the fridge and pulled a bottle of coffee creamer out before closing the fridge and setting it on the counter. "You make coffee?" He asked, to which Leon nodded with a faint hum.

Leon noticed how Zack seemed to avoid answering his question, but he wasn't going to comment on it. He knew that Zack just didn't see him that way. Leon was just afraid that that lack of feelings was becoming less mutual on his end.... Zack was just an amazing guy. He was playful, but he was protective too. And Leon knew without a doubt that Zack got jealous when girls flirted with him at school or at work. And he couldn't deny enjoying that either. But... for whatever reason, Zack never seemed to want to talk about them being in an actual relationship. He didn't talk about how he really felt for Leon. It was so confusing. 

Zack poured himself a cup of coffee and just took to sipping at the black liquid as Leon cooked, admiring the blonde's toned body, They both were athletic and their bodies showed it off well. But Leon had a sort of... small look to him when he wore Zack's shirts. Zack was taller than him after all, but only by about two or so inches. Leon stood at an inch over six foot, so Zack was tall. Leon had sun-kissed, blonde hair that reached his jawline in the front, and bright blue eyes. Zack was the opposite with black hair that was just long enough to be held in a ponytail, and brown eyes. Zack was definitely what you'd call the "man" of their odd relationship, but he had submitted to Leon on a number of occasions as well. Leon had a dominate side to him, and Zack enjoyed it.

Leon had Zack get plates out for them before he dished out their breakfast. They sat down in the living room together and chose a random TV channel before they just settled down to eat. There was a bit of an awkward silence in the air, but only Leon seemed to notice. The blonde sighed heavily, but quietly, and ate his breakfast. 

"Okay. You gonna tell me what's bothering you?" Leon jumped when Zack suddenly demanded his question, looking up at the male and blinking for a moment. He could tell by look on Zack's face that he wasn't going to get around this conversation. 

"Um.." Leon rubbed the back of his neck, Zack sighed out. He knew that his suspicions were right now.

"No, no ums. Tell me. Right now." Zack stated, setting his plate on the coffee table before taking Leon's and doing the same with it. 

Leon sighed, folding his arms over his stomach with a light shrug. "This... agreement between us... Whatever you want to call it. I think we should stop.." Leon's heart was pounding in his chest. He had a hard time meeting Zack's intimidatingly dark eyes. He couldn't quite explain why... but he was nervous as hell.

Zack blinked. He sat back slowly, swallowing once. The silence scared Leon. But Zack soon just tipped his head to the side, not giving any hints as to how that made him feel, and shrugged. "Why?"

God, Zack was impossible to read. Even after years of friendship, Leon could rarely ever tell what was going on in his mind. Like now. That hard stare, his single word hanging in the air between them. "Well... I mean, don't get me wrong, I like it." Leon snickered softly, but Zack's expression didn't change at all. "Come on, Zack. I want a real relationship. I want to go on dates and cuddle and fall in love with someone. I can't do that if I'm sleeping with someone, right?" Leon was chewing on the inside of his cheek, trying to figure out how Zack was taking it. 

Another long pause. Or at least, it felt like a long time. It was probably only a few moments, in all honesty. "We can go on dates, can't we? It's Saturday. I'll take you out tomorrow for lunch." Zack blurted out suddenly, running a hand through his unruly hair and watching the shock cross over Leon's face.

"R-Really? You want to, to take me out?" He asked, unable to keep a smile from forming on his face. Leon's heart continued to race in his chest.

Zack smirked at the reaction, leaning on the back of the couch and propping his elbow on it so that he could rest his jaw in his palm. "Why not, Squirt?"


	3. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack tries to give Leon what he wants and takes him out on a date.

Leon was ecstatic. He ended up going home later that night, telling Zack that he needed to go home so he could get ready. Zack had laughed at him, finding it cute how he was so excited just to go out for lunch. And now it was Sunday, the day of their date. Leon woke up early that morning despite that Zack said he could pick him at noon for lunch. He took a shower and decided to get himself dressed up nice for the date. He put on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. He tucked his shirt in and pulled on a studded belt, then finding himself a black vest to pull on over his shirt. He combed his hair, but those blonde locks honestly just did whatever they wanted to. Blow-drying at least helped it stay nice. But Leon was lucky as his hair seemed like it would cooperate today. 

Leon watched some TV while he waited for Zack to show up. It was only about ten minutes after twelve when Leon heard that familiarly loud Victory Hammer motorcycle pull up in front of his apartment. The two had never decided to move in together, but Leon had tried to mention it here and there. Of course, Zack had always just brushed it off as if he couldn't tell that Leon really did want to. God. Leon couldn't tell if Zack just didn't want to, or if he really was that clueless.

Leon jumped up from the couch and quickly shut his television off before walking down towards the door. He laughed as he heard Zack revving the engine of his bike, clearly impatient. He pulled his shoes on before pulling the door open, and what he saw made his heart jolt in his chest.

Zack. Leaning against his bike, wearing leather gloves and a leather jacket, smiling at Leon. He pulled his hand off of the handle of the bike after revving it one more time, a breeze brushing his hair off of his face. "Ready to go?" He called, pulling a pair of shades off the collar of his shirt and slipping them onto his face. Zack looked stunning. His smile really just lit up his whole face. "Come on, Squirt. We have a ways to go."

Leon snapped out of his daze and grinned at the other. "Goddamn. You look great." He chuckled, locking his door before he trotted down the steps and up to Zack. He grinned as Zack snickered and mounted his motorcycle, reaching back to pull the passenger pegs down. 

"You don't look so bad yourself." Zack commented as Leon got on behind him, feeling the blonde's arms wrap around his waist and squeeze him snuggly. Leon new how fast Zack liked to drive so he always held on tight and Zack enjoyed it. He could feel Leon's head resting against his back as he pushed the kickstand back with his foot, soon riding down the street. 

Leon's arms tightened around the male as they turned onto the interstate a few minutes later, Zack speeding up and soon racing passed cars. The wind rushing through Leon's hair felt great, but so much for keeping it under control for the day.

The ride was fun. It was a perfect day to be on the bike and Leon was glad that they hadn't decided to spend the whole weekend in bed, like they usually did. 

Leon squeezed Zack one more time as they parked in front of the diner. He was grinning like an absolute fool as he got off of the bike and watched Zack push the kickstand down before getting off as well. Zack laughed as he took a step closer to the excited male, running his fingers through those wild blonde locks. "You just can't control your hair, can you?" Zack teased, laughing as Leon pushed on his chest playfully. 

Leon stuck his tongue out at the male before snatching his hand and turning to pull him into the restaurant. "It's not my fault you drive like a maniac, Z-"

Leon felt Zack's hand pull away from his own and stopped, looking back at the male. Zack avoided his gaze, and it became obvious. He didn't want anyone to think that they were on a date.

"Oh... Sorry." Leon folded his arms over his stomach and held himself loosely as he just continued to walk, letting Zack follow.

But Zack just frowned then. His frown turned into a scowl and he soon just grabbed Leon's arm, ignoring the gasp that sounded as he just pulled the male towards the bathroom and yanked him inside. 

"Zack! You're hurting me!" Leon yelled, yanking his arm in a failed attempt to free himself. "What's wrong?" He demanded, but Leon just gasped once again as he pushed against the wall, hand pressing over his mouth.

"Stop yelling." Zack growled, sighing heavily. Fear washed over Leon and he fell silent, Just staring at Zack with wide eyes. Zack saw that fear and sighed, running his fingers through Leon's hair gently and feeling the male relax under his touch. "Why is it so important to you that we hold hands? That doesn't mean anything." 

Leon kept his back against the wall as he stared up at Zack, but his eyes fell away at those words. "It does mean something..." He sighed, gently brushing Zack hand away before he rubbed his arm where Zack had grabbed him. 

Zack sighed, setting his hand on his hip after it was pushed away. "Leon. Seriously?"

Leon frowned then, looking up at Zack. "I told you that I want a relationship, Zack. A real one. Not just you buying me lunch so I'll let you fuck m-"

Leon jumped as Zack suddenly interrupted him, glaring at him. "You really think of me that way, huh?" Zack asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Leon sighed, rubbing his face as he dropped his head. "Zack, don't do that to me. You're my best friend. But I told you, I can't keep this up with you." He explained, lifting his head and leaning back against the wall.

Zack finally let his expression soften. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked away. Zack was trying... He really was. "Leon, let's go eat. We can talk about this tonight, okay?" He offered, meeting Leon's bright blue gaze before he just pulled the male into his arms. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Leon sighed, wrapping his arms around Zack and hugging him back. He closed his eyes, taking a moment to enjoy the warmth that just radiated off of Zack. "Okay. It's all right."

The two still managed to have a nice meal together. They chatted and even laughed, forgiving each other easily as they always seemed to do. And although Leon didn't know what had sparked that sudden anger in Zack, he would wait until tonight to talk to about it. Leon ordered and then Zack did as well. They ate and Zack paid, playing up the role of the doominate partner. Zack decided to take Leon out to see a movie after they ate, and he took Leon's hand into his own as they took their seats. Leon smiled at him, and it made his heart beat faster. The movie was a comedy, giving Zack the chance to enjoy Leon sweet laugh. The blonde even leaned into Zack, smiling as he felt the male's arm slip around his back.

After also going out for dinner, Zack took Leon home. It was dark by the time they arrived. Zack set his hand on Leon's lower back and led him into the house, opening the door and bringing Leon in. They removed their shoes before heading into the living room.

"Tonight was awesome, Zacky." Leon teased, turning to face the male. He smiled as Zack scuffed at the nickname before they kissed, Zack setting a hand on Leon's cheek as Leon squeezed his shoulders.

But Leon broke the soft kiss a moment later, looking up at Zack. "But... We really do need to talk."


	4. Their Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon agrees to have one last night. But will Zack let him go so easily?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched to first person under Zack's point of view for this chapter. What do you think?

I was more nervous than I would show. This talk, it scared me. I didn't want him to leave me. I didn't want him to see other people, to forget about me and fall in love with someone else. I know its selfish, but I just can't help myself. He's so cute. He's sweet and unbelievably sexy, when he wants to be. 

I just... I'm not in love with him. I'm not what he wants.

I sat down and pulled Leon with me. He sat and wrapped his arms around his stomach, something that he always did when he was nervous. I let out sigh and looked at those cute blue eyes of his, but he wouldn't meet my gaze. I could tell that I would have to speak first, but as I opened my mouth, he cut me off.

"Zack, this just isn't working for me. I had a lot of fun on the date, but... I'm sorry. I should go."

I felt like my world was crashing down. Of course, it must not have shown on my face because Leon took one look at me before he stood up and turned away from me. I couldn't let him leave. It couldn't end like this. I didn't love him... So what did I feel? I could hear Leon gasp when I grabbed his hand, but he didn't pull away from me. I pulled him back onto the couch and he reluctantly met my gaze. He looked down, watching my adams apple bob as I swallowed, and I brushed a lock of hair off of his cheek. "One more night, Leon..." I whispered to him, moving closer to him. Leon didn't answer me, but he closed his eyes, and I knew then that he wanted me too. I pushed my lips to his, he kissed me back. I took his lower lip between my teeth and tugged on it gently, he gasped softly before obeying me and parting his lips. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and pushed him down on the couch, feeling his arms wrap around my neck. Leon's tongue played with mine. He pushed his hand into my hair and pulled on it, sending chills down my spine. I broke the kiss, planting another on his cheek and then on his jawline, trailing soft kisses down neck.

Leon shuddered beneath me as I sucked on his neck, gripping the back of the couch with my right hand and sliding my left down his body. I could hear him panting against my ear as he arched his back, my hand sliding beneath him to hold him up. "You're so sensitive.." I teased, nipping at his earlobe as I slid my hand beneath his shirt, hearing his soft sigh as he shivered.

"That's cruel." He smirked at me, pulling on my hair a bit harder this time. I smirked back and he pulled me close, biting that sweet spot on my neck. I moaned, seeming to please him.

I pulled Leon's vest off of him, soon removing hid shirt as well. He took the opportunity to pull my shirt off and pushed me back against the side of the couch so that I was half laying and half sitting before he placed himself in my lap. I could feel him grinding his hips against me and I moaned again. He leaned down and smirked up at me, pushing down harder. "You like that...?" He teased me, sounding just as breathless as I felt. I laughed and he bucked his hips, a "V" forming between my eyes as a gruff moan escaped me. His smirk widened and he set his hand on my side, sliding his tongue over my nipple. I gasped, and he nibbled at the small nub. "Mhh..~" He hummed, sucking softly.

I pushed my head back and closed my eyes, rolling my hips against the blonde, letting him do as he pleased. Leon honestly was more of a tease than he'd admit, but I didn't care. If this really would be our last night together, I wanted it to last. I pushed my hand into his hair and gripped it, but I just gasped as he bit down on my nipple harder. "L-Leon.." I spoke, looking down at him. He smiled at me before dragging his flat tongue over my nipple, blowing his breath over it and sending shivers down my spine once again.

Leon kissed my chest, sucking hard enough to leave marks before he moved up. I kissed him, eager to get things moving faster as my jeans grew too tight for comfort, but he only smiled against my lips before he pushed on my chest and moved his mouth to my ear. "So... who's going to top this time, babe?" He whispered to me, sliding his tongue up my jawline, near the back of my ear.

I didn't give myself enough time to shiver, instead just pushing him over and flipping our positions. He laughed, but I covered his mouth with mine before he could say anything. My hips pushed into his and he moaned against me lips. I smirked as he pulled on my belt, seeming to finally be feeling impatient as well. He pulled my pants open and pulled my dick out. I gasped as he pumped it in his hand, pushing against him and just kissing him harder.

I pulled away and lifted Leon by his hips to remove his pants, letting him fall back onto the couch as they slipped down his legs, soon tossing them to the side, Leon spread his legs for me, shifting on the couch as he panted. I slipped my fingers into my mouth and sucked them, watching him gaze at me with heavy, lustful eyes. He smirked, rubbing his own chest with his hand as he waited for me. But he knew I wouldn't keep him waiting for long, and I didn't.

I watched him wither beneath me as I slid my finger around his entrance, wetting it before I slipped my finger inside of him. He arched his back and moaned softly, closing his eyes as his cheeks flushed suddenly. "A-Ah... Hurry up.." He demanded, watching me smirk. But I didn't hesitate to comply. I slipped a second finger him, causing him to bite his lip. A "V" formed between his eyes as he moaned, sliding his arm around my neck. I leaned down and kissed his chest, nipping at his skin softly. I thrusted my fingers, curling them and spreading his walls apart. I was addicted to his moans, the expressions that he made for me. He gazed at me with heavy eyes, and it made my heart race. There was something more in those ocean blue orbs than just a sexual need... 

It wasn't long before I had him loose enough to start. I pulled the drawer open and pulled out a small bottle of lube, pouring it into my hand before smearing it over my dick. He watched me, sitting himself up just enough so that he could watch as I pushed the tip of my cock press against him, causing him to shudder with need. I pushed harder, feeling him stretch around me. "Hahh..." I moaned out, closing my eyes as he rolled my hips, having just the head of my cock inside of him. Leon arched his back up, reaching up and gripping the back of the couch as he groaned heavily. He asked for more, and I gave it to him.

Leon's nails raked down my back as I bucked my hips against him, listening to him crying out as I thrusted my hips. He called my name and I growled his back. His hips moved with mine, our skin slapping against each other. Sweat rolled down my body as I wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him up with me, sitting him in my lap. Leon smirked, his arms wrapping around my neck as he bounced his body against me. He moaned out my name, pressing our chests together and kissing him deeply. He grabbed his hips and pulled them down harder, thrusting my hips up into him. Leon cried out as I hit his sweet spot, feeling him tighten around me.

The night was long. We moved to the bedroom for round two and I fucked him until I couldn't feel my hips anymore. He came in my hand and I came in his ass. It was an amazing night... It was passionate. I held him in my arms as exhaustion pulled him down, and I slept soon as well. It was a perfect night after our day out. 

But when I woke up, he was gone.


	5. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read to find out? XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter so far so I hope you guys like it!

Leon had awaken in the middle of the night with Zack. And although he felt guilty as hell for it, he left while Zack slept. He returned home and got in the shower. Leon didn't understand the sinking feeling he felt in his chest, but it was eating at him... Did he just lose his best friend? Would Zack hate him now? He could only imagine how awkward things were going to be between them from now on... Leon was scared. But he had made up his mind. They couldn't continue their little game. They both needed to find somebody to love, to spend their life with. Though, Leon honestly couldn't say that he regretted any of it. Those last few months had been fun. But has he lost Zack for good now? Was it worth it? 

Leon couldn't fall back asleep for the life of him and he knew it. So he just got dressed for school, wearing simple blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He poured himself a cup of coffee and turned the TV on as he waited for the hours to pass by. They were lonely and Leon couldn't help thinking that he'd rather be in bed with Zack right now, but he just shook his head at the thought and sighed.

Two cups of coffee and hours of annoyed thoughts later, Leon grabbed his keys, his cell phone, and his jacket before heading out the door of his little apartment. He guessed now that it was a good thing they had never moved in together after all. A morning like this would have been so awkward. 'Stop thinking about him. ' Leon scolded himself, running a hand through his disheveled hair. All he seemed to be doing that morning was thinking about Zack and then telling himself not to.

Leon arrived to school with about twenty minutes to kill. It wasn't long before Missy, a girl in Leon's grade with long brown hair and eyes, ran up to Leon and threw her arms around him. "Le! How was your weekend? Where's Zack? Are you guys together yet?" As usual, she attacked him with questions. Leon just laughed, patting the girl's back before pushing her off gently. She pouted, but couldn't hold it for long and was soon grinning. "My weekend was fine. I don't know where Zacky is." He laughed, just shaking his head as she hung on his arm. Missy was a very sweet girl and she knew Leon was gay. Hell, ninety-percent of the school knew he was gay. The other ten-percent was just girls in denial and clueless guys. Leon didn't try to hide his sexuality and would even admit to liking guys if he was asked. 

"Hey! You ignored one of my questioned, butthead." She teased, letting go of Leon's arm as they stopped in front of his locker.

"No, we're not a couple." He chuckled, hiding that dull feeling in his chest once again. But he must have done a shitty job because Missy's smile sobered. She poked his side, grabbing his attention before she spoke again and in a quieter voice.

"Everything okay? You guys always get to school at the same time. Did something happen?"

"No, Missy. He probably just overslept." Leon assured her, giving a smile before he ruffled her hair softly. She smiled some, swatting his hand away and pushing his shoulder softly.

"You should text him."

"I will."

Leon watched as the girl walked off, returning to her normal group of friends. He gave a soft sigh before closing his locker, already holding what he'd need for first hour, and began to move down the hall. But then another friend found him. Kenny. A tall male with shaggy blonde hair and green eyes walked up to Leon. "Gah!" Leon gasped when Kenny suddenly threw an arm around his shoulders, catching him off guard. Kenny laughed.

"Kenny?" Leon spoke in surprise, soon just smiling once again. "Hey, get off of me you big lug." He teased pushing on the male.

Kenny laughed, letting Leon slip out of his grasp. "Where's your guard dog, Leon? Home sick today?" 

Leon laughed, rolling his eyes. "I don't know. Missy told me a should text him."

"Aww, don't ruin my fun! Let him stay home." Kenny grinned at Leon, walking down the hall with him. They both had the same class for first hour; History 101.

Leon laughed, rolling his eyes. They entered the classroom a few minutes later and moved to their seats, setting their things down. "Hey Leon." Greeted John, the guy who sat behind Leon.

"Morning." Leon greeted back, Kenny soon greeting John as well. They all took their seats and Leon soon grabbed his phone, ignoring Kenny's whining. He sent a quick text to Zack, biting his lip as his chest tensed. Why was he so nervous?

(Are you coming to school today?) Leon typed out, hitting send before he put his phone on vibrate and slipping it into his pocket. 

Five minutes passed and then ten with no reply. It wasn't until the first bell had already rang before Zack finally walked into the classroom. Leon was laughing with his friends, but he lifted his head as soon as he spotted Zack, smiling at the male. But Zack didn't smile back. In fact, he looked irritated. As if he hadn't slept well or like he'd had a rough morning. "Excuse me, guys." Leon stood up from his desk.

"Oh, your guard dog finally show up?" Kenny teased. Leon just smirked and flicked his forehead before he made his way to the other side of the room, where Zack was sitting at his desk.

"Hey Zack." Leon greeted giving a soft smile as he sat down beside Zack, glad that the girl who sat in that desk wasn't there yet. 

"Hey." Zack replied, looking over at Leon with a sober expression.

"You didn't answer my text."

"Never plugged my phone in last night. It's dead."

"Oh." Leon bit his lip, watching Zack closely. He was nervous and Zack could probably tell. The blonde sighed before he spoke again. "Listen, Za-"

"Leon." Zack interrupted, looking at Leon again, who just blinked as he fell silent. "I'm still trying to wake up. Let's talk durning lunch, okay?" He offered, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. 

Leon smiled suddenly, letting out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding, and nodded. "Yeah, okay. I'll come find you." He agreed, standing himself up easily. Zack gave a faint smile as well and watched as Leon returned to his desk. Leon had always been the social butterfly wheres Zack was more of a loner. So it wasn't surprising that Zack was left along while Leon was joyfully pestered by his friends. 

The teacher soon entered the room and began the class. But Leon just couldn't pay attention. No, his thoughts were on Zack and Zack alone. He just couldn't help himself. He was going to do everything he could to maintain at least a friendship with Zack. They were still best friends and Leon was holding onto that hope. 

The class went by pretty easily. The next three did as well, but Leon and Zack only shared one of them. Leon shared three with Kenny and no morning classes with Missy. It was a big school, after all. And when lunch finally rolled around, Leon made his way to his locker and spun the combination in quickly. But when he pulled his locker open, a note fell out. "What's this...?" Leon muttered, watching the piece of paper fall to his feet before he just shoved his books into his locker and bent down to snatch the sheet of paper up. He unfolded it, his eyes scanning the neat handwriting.

"I'll see you on the roof. Zack"

It made Leon smile. God, that was just like Zack. He was like a walking cliche' and Leon just thought it was cute. So he shut his locker and walked down the hall, moving against the wave of students. Missy stopped him, but he just told her that he was going to talk to Zack. She laughed when he told her that he was heading for the roof, giving him a knowing smile before she let him go. Leon headed up the flight of stairs and pushed the door open. A gust of warm air greeted him, but Leon's nervousness suddenly returned. He just smiled as he shut the door, spotting Zack near the other side of the roof. He was sitting on the concrete, His back turned to Leon and his head tipped back. Leon moved closer, watching as the sun shone over Zack's handsome face, not doubting that his black hair was already hot to the touch. 

Leon shook his head as if to clear his thoughts before he cleared his throat, smiling when Zack opened his eyes to meet his gaze. "Hey." Leon greeted softly, moving to sit down beside Zack. 

"Hey Squirt." Zack greeted, his voice calm and deep, just like always. He seemed so at ease. It made Leon's heart skip a beat, whether he wanted to deny it or not. Leon sat down beside the male and crossed his legs, giving a quiet sigh. Zack soon spoke again. "So. What did you want to say this morning?"

Leon bit his lip, his eyes falling to his lap. Zack sighed before tipping the blonde's chin up so that their eyes met. "Come on. Spit it out."

"I am, I am." Leon insisted, pulling back so that Zack would let go of him. "Zack... You're my best friend. And I don't want to lose you over something so stupi-" Leon gasped as he was pulled into Zack's arms suddenly. He felt Zack sigh against the back of his neck and shivered softly, falling silent.

"You're not gonna lose me, Leon." Was his simple statement. Zack tightened his arms around Leon and felt Leon's arms wrap around him as well. They both remained silent for a long moment, just taking in the comfort of each other. Zack laid his head on Leon's shoulder, and his hair was indeed very hot. 

Leon was the first one to speak. "We should hang out sometime, as friends, you know?" He murmured, quietly, squeezing the other male tightly before he slowly pulled away to look at Zack.

Zack let go of Leon and ran a hand through his hair, nodding. "Sounds good. But we should get down to the cafeteria before lunch is over." He offered, standing up. Zack offered Leon his hand and pulled him up.

Leon felt like a huge weight had been taken off of his shoulders. He was more than relieved to know that Zack wasn't mad at him and he hoped that things could just go back to normal between them. Zack released Leon's hand as they headed for the door, soon taking the stairs back downstairs. But that was when Zack grabbed Leon's hand gently once again.

Leon stopped, his heart skipping a beat, and turned around. The expression he found on Zack's face made his eyes widen. He blinked and Zack pulled him a bit closer. "Leon..." He spoke quietly. Zack looked... scared.

"Z-Zack, we c-"

"I know." Zack interrupted with a soft sigh, setting his hand on Leon's cheek. "There's just one thing that I have to know." He explained slowly, pushing a lock of warm, blonde hair behind Leon's ear.

"What is it...?" Leon asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Zack's expression sobered and he sighed, letting his hand fall away from Leon's cheek. "Is there someone else? Is that why you ended things between us so quickly?"

Leon's eyes widened. Zack sounded like he was talking about them as a couple... It confused him. But he shook his head quickly, squeezing Zack's hand. "N-No, that's not it. Zack, I-"

"Okay." Zack gave a faint smile, letting go of Leon's hand before he just tipped his head towards the cafeteria. "Let's go."

Leon blinked, frozen. It was utterly impossible to read Zack... But what was that? Why was that so important to him? Leon shook his head as if to clear his thoughts before he trotted down the hall to catch up with Zack, following the male into the lunch room. Leon wanted to ask, but he was afraid to find out the answer.


End file.
